Because of Her or Him
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Aku terlalu biasa di sisinya, tidak, mungkin sudah sangat terbiasa disisinya. Jujur aku menyukainya. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai pemuda kelewat tampan sepertinya? Namun, semua itu berubah ketika dia datang. . .


**Because of Her or ... Him?**

Seluruh karakter aku pinjam dari Anime Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimto. Sementara ide cerita asli dari otak Farindpussy Sasunataloversz. Peringatan bagi pembaca fict ini akan mengalami efek samping seperti kebosanan, pusing, mual-mal bahkan pingsan di tempat dikarenakan ide cerita yang pasaran, OOC, typos dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak jelas. Tapi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian, otte ..?.

Yosh, arigatou gozaimassu, minna san.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...::::...

Aku terlalu biasa di sisinya, tidak, mungkin sudah sangat terbiasa disisinya. Seingatku semenjak aku mulai dapat melangkahkan kedua kakiku keluar rumah sendirian. Ah, atau mungkin semenjak aku masih bayi ya? Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang aku tahu dia selalu berada disisiku, atau aku yang selalu berada di sisinya.

Jujur aku menyukainya. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai pemuda kelewat tampan sepertinya? Tubuh tinggi atletis, wajah cool dan tatapan tajam kedua manik obsidiannya. Oh, ayolah... hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak menyukainya. Oke, itu hanya fisiknya. Bagaimana dengan hatinya. Jika kau tidak mengenalnya, maka kau akan menanggapnya sebagai pemuda angkuh dan cuek, tapi percayalah, 16 tahun bersamanya aku tahu dia yang sebernarnya. Pemuda baik hati dengan jiwa seorang pelindung. Setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa. Kami berangkat bersama. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Setiap pagi dia akan menungguku di depan rumah dan kami akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"A-ano, Sasuke kun," aku meremas tali dari tas selempangku dengan gugup.

"Hm?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan penasaran.

"A-aku ..."

"Aku tahu Hinata." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan teduh. Bibirnya menyuggingkan sebuah senyum lembut dan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk megusap rambutku dengan gemas. Seperti biasanya.

"De-demo, Sa-Sasuke kun. Tidakkah sekalipun kau akan mengerti kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Entah, itu sudah ungkapan ke berapa ratus kali yang aku ucapkan padanya selama ini. Dan jawabannya selama ini selalu sama. Seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah. Namun, senyum lembut dan tatapan sayang yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku membuatku selalu memiliki harapan. Yah, mungkin hanya sebuah harapan semu semata.

Dia meraih tangan kiriku dengan lembut dan menarikku untuk kembal berjalan. Selalu saja begini. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas berat setiap kali Sasuke memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Dan semua itu berubah ketika dia datang. Datang tidak hanya pada kehidupan kami tapi pada kehidupan semuanya. Gadis dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik denganku. Aku pendiam dia sangat periang. Aku pemalu dia adalah gadis pemberani dari klub bela diri. Aku selalu gugup bila berhadapan dengan orang selain Sasuke, maka dia adalah pembawa kepercayaan diri paling tinngi.

Semua orang menyukainya. Sifatnya yang supel dan ramah membuat gadis baru pindahan dari Amegakure itu menjadi mudah dikenal oleh senior maupun junior di Konoha High School ini. Gadis dengan senyum cerah secerah rambut pinky nya.

"Hahahahahaha"

DEG

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Bukan, bukan cara tertawanya. Tapi suaranya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah samping dan menemukan Sakura, nama gadis pinky itu, Sasuke dan teman-teman dari kelas mereka, aku tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke, namun Sakura justru satu kelas dengannya, tengah tertawa mendengar lelucon Sakura. Aku sampai terkesiap. Tidak, tidak hanya aku, tapi beberapa orang disana selain Sakura yang masih meneruskan leluconnya dengan gerakan-gerakan konyol, juga ikut terkesiap.

Aku mulai menunduk dan menatap sedih lantai tempatku berpijak. Sebegitu besarnyakah efek Sakura pada Sasuke? Bahkan terakhir kali aku melihat Sasuke tertawa ketika kelas 6 SD. Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Sebuah bulir air menetes dari sudut mataku. Mengalir melalui pipi chubbyku dan mendarat di lantai. Sakit. Disini, di dada ini rasanya seperti diremas sesuatu tak kasat mata. Membuatnya tak berbentuk dan mulai hancur secara perlahan.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku menyukainya, tak pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan tawanya lagi padaku. Yah, semenjak ibunya meninggal waktu kelas 6 SD itu. aku hanya dapat melihat senyum lembutnya saja, bukan tawanya seperti saat ini. Aku pun meangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**...**

**.**

"Sasuke kun, ayo kita pulang," kataku ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah kelasku.

"Ah Hinata, GomennaItachi. Hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meningalkan kelasku. Namun, yang membuatku sempat terhenti sebelum benar-benar pulang adalah ketika Sasuke tengah berbicara sesuatu dengan Sakura di halaman sekolah. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang dengan senang.

"Cih!" geramku. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku dan mulai meninggalkan sekolah dengan hati dongkol.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Seribu pertanyaan kenapa muncul di kepalaku. Kenapa? Bukankah Sakura hanya orang baru yang tiba-tiba saja datang? Kenapa dalam sekejap dia mampu memberi warna pada hidup Sasuke? Ini menyebalkan.

"Hey kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya most couple wanted SasuHina mulai tersingkir deh?"

"Ha? Maksudmu apa Muegi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kunyit tua pada gadis berkuncir dua disampingnya.

"Kulihat Sasuke senpai akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sakura senpai, Sesame."

"Ah, benarkah?" tampang terkejut Sesame membuat Muegi semakin bersemangat menceritakan hot topic yang ia ketahui itu.

"Hm. Sepertinya akan jadi SasuSaku deh." Muegi tampak mengambil kesimpulan sepihak dengan tampang berpikir yang dibuatnya serius.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menggeram pelan. Hatiku terasa semakin sakit. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat disisi tubuh hingga buku-buku tanganku memutih. Aku hanya dapat menahan amarah dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati semakin kacau.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Ternyata percakapan antara Muegi dan Sesame masih berlanjut. Ekspresi sedih tampak terlihat di wajah manis Sesame.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka kalau Sasuke senpai tetap bersama Hinata senpai. Mereka tampak memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat pasangan mereka tersenyum. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke senpai juga terlihat berbeda ketika bersama dengan Hinata senpai, tidak seperti saat bersama Sakura senpai," Sesame berkata panjang lebar.

Muegi hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu masalah aura, tapi dia percaya dengan kata-kata temannya yang dari klan Fuma tersebut.

"Sakura senpai lebih pantas dengan Naruto no baka senpai. Mereka sama-sama hiperaktif," Muegi mulai angkat bicara kembali.

Yang hanya mendapati anggukan setuju dari Sesame.

Hinata, masih ada yang mendukungmu bukan?.

...,-,...

Normal POV

Langit tampak mendung. Awan-awan kelabu berjalan berarak di sepanjang langit Konoha. Beberapa kali cahaya kilat terlihat menghiasi kumpulan awan-awan kelabu tersebut. Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

Hinata berjalan pelan, malas tanpa tenaga. Beberapa tetes air mata yang coba ia bendung sedari tadi kini perlahan-lahan kembali mengalir.

"_Haruskah aku kini merelakannya. Aku sudah mengikatnya terlalu jauh. Meski Sasuke tidak pernah mencoba melepasnya, namun aku tahu dia juga ingin bebas. Sasuke, gomennaItachi. Aku terlalu egois karena, karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggenggam erat dadanya. Rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya kini mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan sakit.

"Hai, Nona cantik. Sendirian saja. Mau kami temani?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Kedua mata peraknya langsung membola sempurna ketika dihadapannya kini berdiri dua orang om-om berwajah mesum yang sedang menggoda Hinata dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Le-lepaskan!" teriak Hinata ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyentuh pundak Hinata. Tubuh gadis berambut lavender panjang itu sudah gemetaran dari tadi, keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Kulitnya yang sudah seputih susu kini tampak semakin pucat.

"Hei, kenapa? Kami hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Tampaknya kau sedang dilanda kesepian. Benarkan, Kabuto?" tanya pria yang satunya lagi.

Mereka semakin tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah tampak semakin pucat seperti mayat hidup karena terpojok diantara tiang listrik dan dua orang berandal dihadapannya.

"Hei! Hentikan kalian! Dasar pecundang!" sebuah teriakan manis terdengar dibelakang dua orang pria tersebut. Leh? Kenapa manis? Karena ternyata...

"Wah, ternyata gadis manis lainnya datang untuk kita temani, Kabuto."

"Kau bear sekali, Jugo." Mereka berdua menyeringai, menyerupai seringaian monster kelaparan.

"Sa-Sakura chan..." Hinata berteriak tertahan ketika tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura menerjang mereka dengan sebuah tendangan yang telak mengenai perut Kabuto. Membuat Jugo yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari Kabuto menggeram kesal. Tak terelakkan lagi, pertarungan sengit terjadi diantara mereka.

"Bu-bukankah tadi Sakura chan bersama Sasuke kun. La-lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada disini?" gumam Hinata. Saat ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak, memang selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat hal yang berarti, dia hanya mampu bergantung pada Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tetaplah seorang wanita yang tentu lebih lemah dari dua orang berandal yang dihadapinya sekarang ini. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar hebat ketika dilihatnya Sakura mulai kuwalahan menghadapi mereka dan, sebuah tinju telak mengenai pipi kiri Sakura. Membuatnya tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah beraspal.

"Cuih! Mereotkan juga gadis ini," ucap Jugo sambil meludah dengan liur yang bercampur darah. Mereka mulai mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Hinata, daijobu desu ka?"

"Sa-Sasuke kun..." Hinata terisak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke datang dengan wajah paniknya.

Bugh!

Mereka berdua menoleh. Mendapati Kabuto tengah melayangkan tendangannya pada Sakura. Membuat Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya geram dan berlari brutal kearah mereka. Sasuke melempar begitu saja tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan pedang kayu yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu dari kain pembungkusnya.

Sasuke adalah atlet kendo. Yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu menjadi juara karena latihannya bersama sang Tou san. Hal itulah yang membuatnya pernah berkata pada Hinata,

"Aku akan melindngimu Hinata. Sampai kapanpun itu. akan kugunakan seluruh tubuhku untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu dengan pedangku ini," Sasuke mengancungkan pedang kayu pertamanya yang diperoleh dari Tou san nya ketika berusia sembilan tahun. Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah lepas dari Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke kun..."

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah pemuda berambut raven itu berhasil membuat lawannya lari terbirit-birit. Hinata hanya mampu membeku dan menahan rasa ngilu di hatinya ketika Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata sama sekali.

Titik-titik air hujan mulai jatuh dan membasahi bumi. Tidak begitu deras memang, namun mampu membuat Hinata serasa ditemani. Air matanya pun ikut terjatuh, mengalir bersama hujan.

Akuilah Hinata, bahwa selama ini, kenyataannya Sasuke tak pernah mencintaimu.

"Iie ...! Itu tidak benar! Itu tidak benar!" Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pun bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan sebagian besar kepingan hatinya yang jatuh tercecer di sepanjang jalan.

...,-,...

Sasuke POV

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Kularikan kedua kakiku sekuat tenaga kebali ke tempat kejadian tadi. Punggung bajuku mulai basah oeh keringat, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhku karena rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini, etia aku sampai. Namun, gadis yang terakhir kali aku tinggalkan duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalan tadi kini telah tiada. Tempat ini kosong. Hanya tedengar bunyi rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

"Hinata..." teriakku. Hatiku mulai dilanda kekhawatiran. Aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Aku tahu Hinata gadis yang lemah. Dan selama ini dia hanya mampu bergantung padaku.

"Arrrggghhh! Shit!" umpatku. Harusnya aku tadi langsung menolong Hinata, tapi.. Sakura yang menahan sakit seperti itu butuh bantuanku lebih dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung berlari mencari Hinata. Aku khawatir, sangat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis kecilku itu. Takkan pernah kumaafkan diriku sendiri jika dia sampai terluka seujung kuku pun.

Bruk!

Ku hentikan langkah kakiku ketika tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara tubuh yang bertubrukan.

"Sumimashen.. sumimashen. Saya sedang terburu-buru jadi saya tidak melihat anda."

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ketika samar-samar ku dengar bahwa itu adalah suara adik lelakiku. Dan... gadis yang ditubruknya adalah Hinata. Tubuhku menegang seketika ketika beberapa saat kemudian kulihat Hinata memeluk Itachi. Ada rasa sakit yang melanda hatiku saat ini, membuatnya seakan remuk. Dadaku terasa sesak dan seakan waktu berhenti berdetik. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menatap mereka dengan pandangan buram yang menyayat.

Inilah, inilah alasanku kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah menjawab perasaan Hinata. Karena, adik lelakiku dan saudaraku satu-satunya yang paling aku sayangi, Itachi, juga mencintainya. Aku sangat menyayangi Itachi, sangat. Seperti rasa sayangku pada Hinata. Ah, apa ini? Aku mengusap mataku perlahan dan menemukan pipiku yang basah karena air mata, bukan karena hujan.

Aku menatap mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melangkah pergi. Sebuah senyum aku berikan untuk mereka. Hm, meskipun mereka tidak akan melihatnya. Semoga bahagia, Hinata. Aku tahu setelah ini kamu pasti akan membenciku. Tapi,

"Hinata, suki desu," gumamku pelan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini.

Bukankah cinta tak harus memilki? Dan berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang yang kita sayangi juga bukan hal yang salah kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
